


Call of the Wild

by MizJoely



Series: Khanolly [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Omegaverse, crackfic, dubcon, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Captain Kirk realized he should have had Khan – whom he knew at the time only by his pseudonym, Commander John Harrison – beamed directly to Sickbay. It might not have stopped what happened next, but it certainly would have contained it a bit better. Khanolly omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat dubcon within the bounds of A/B/O dynamics.

In retrospect, Captain Kirk realized he should have had Khan – whom he knew at the time only by his pseudonym, Commander John Harrison – beamed directly to Sickbay. It might not have stopped what happened next, but it certainly would have contained it a bit better. But no, he had to parade the prisoner from the shuttle deck through the ship, escorted by eight security guards, seven of whom were Alphas, the youngest and newest of whom was a Beta who was _thisclose_ to being an Alpha himself.

How could he have known, Kirk lamented later, what effect an Augmented Alpha who had stopped taking the suppressants that had been forced on him would have on the Omegas in the crew? How could any of them have known? Especially since they were still under the misguided belief that John Harrison was exactly who he seemed to be? And how the hell could anyone have predicted that he was, instead of a 24th century renegade Starfleet officer, actually a late 21st century Augmented super-Alpha?

Yes, he should have beamed the man directly into Sickbay, Kirk realized after it was too late. But he hadn’t, and now, nine months later, the direct consequences were making themselves rather noisily known.

“Just breathe, Carol,” he counseled his Bonded mate, giving her his hand to hold as she panted her way through another contraction.

“You breathe,” she snarled, squeezing so tightly he winced. “This is all your fucking fault, James Tiberius Kirk, and don’t think I’ve forgotten!”

In the biobed next to hers, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura were having much the same conversation, although Nyota’s language was considerably saltier than Carol’s – and she had the added advantage of being able to swear in multiple languages, including her half-human (and fully Alpha) mate’s native Vulcan. Kirk had been surprised to discover that the Vulcan language even had swear words in the first place; somehow it didn’t exactly seem logical or dignified, two traits Vulcans seemed to pride themselves on even more than their emotional control.

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten that you’re just as responsible!” another voice came from a third biobed on the opposite side of the room. Kirk took a moment to smirk over at the other couple; if Commander John Harrison, aka Khan Noonien Singh, thought he’d Bonded with a typical compliant Omega when he’d locked himself in Sickbay with Lt. Molly Hooper nine months previous, he’d since learned the error of his ways.

And it couldn’t have happened to a nicer psychopath.

**Nine Months Ago**

Ensign Joachim Hernandez was a Beta. Not normally Security officer material, at least not on an elite vessel like the USS _Enterprise_. However, he’d worked hard and shown potential, and now here he was, part of the guard escorting the dangerous prisoner and traitor, Commander John Harrison, from the shuttle bay to Sickbay. Once there the prisoner would be given a full physical, offered any necessary medical attention (although privately the young Spaniard doubted the haughty Alpha needed anything other than a good going-over with a Klingon pain-stick), cleaned up, changed into plain black garb, and hustled off to the brig.

It was a good plan, a sensible plan, standard operating procedure. Ensign Hernandez fully intended to execute his duties, to remain alert and to keep Commander Harrison from trying to make a break for it. Even though Captain Kirk had warned them all that the Alpha was even more dangerous than they’d thought – something about him single-handedly taking down a full complement of Klingons – Hernandez was confident they could deal with him if he did try anything.

That was at the beginning of the perp walk. By the end of it Hernandez was a shaking, sweating, terrified mess…and he was the only one left of the original eight security guards still escorting the prisoner.

It started as soon as they left the shuttle; Lt. Uhura’s nose started to twitch, and Ensign Hernandez and his fellow security officers tried to ignore the sounds of her taking deep inhales – and the slight moan in her voice on the exhales. Commander Spock was the next one to be affected; he stiffened as he strode ahead of them, stopped, turned around, and approached the communications officer like a man in a trance. Then a heavenly aroma wafted toward the group; even Hernandez could smell it, although as a Beta his senses were somewhat blunted in comparison to those of the Alphas and Omegas on board.

The enticing aroma was coming from Lt. Uhura, who had stopped dead in her tracks and was currently fumbling at the clasps to her jacket while sweat poured down her reddened cheeks. Wow, Hernandez thought, what a helluva time to go into Heat! And why wasn’t she on suppressants anyway? All serving members of Starfleet were required to do so, Alphas and Omegas, to keep their respective biologies from overwhelming them at inconvenient moments. Such as now, when it was clear that not only had she gone into Heat, but that Commander Spock was also well on his way to a full Alpha rut as well. He only hoped the two of them could control themselves long enough to reach a private location for their first coupling, or else any crewmembers walking along would be in for a rude surprise!

Captain Kirk barked out an order for them to keep moving, and so Hernandez obediently faced his eyes forward, scanning the corridors ahead for any signs of trouble, anything that might impede them in their duties or afford the prisoner an opportunity to escape. Not that Harrison seemed inclined to do anything but march quietly in their midst, but Hernandez had note a smirk playing about the other man’s lips when Lt. Uhura and Commander Spock abandoned them.

The suspicion that Khan had something to do with that abandonment – and Lt. Uhura’s spontaneous Heat – didn’t dawn until the next incident. They passed by Lt. Carol Wallace, a new member of the ship’s crew and a pretty blonde Omega – and she, too, stopped dead in her tracks, nostrils quivering and her cheeks flushing a bright red. This time it was Cpt. Kirk who seemed to be the object of her attentions, and he definitely returned that attention, taking several seconds before stammering out an order for them to continue escorting the prisoner while he took care of a sudden urgent matter.

Lt. Hocksteader was the next to be affected, then Lt. Davies, Ensign Wu, Ensign Majors (everyone loved to kid him about his name), until suddenly Ensign Hernandez found himself alone with the prisoner. Whose smirk had grown more and more pronounced every time they passed an Omega who spontaneously went into Heat – and attracted another Alpha from their group. “You’re a Beta, Ensign,” the prisoner said. “At least I’ll still have somewhat of an escort when we arrive at our destination. In spite of his own desertion, I doubt Captain Kirk will be very pleased once he finds out he and Commander Spock weren’t the only ones experiencing such…personal problems.”

“You’re doing this somehow,” Hernandez muttered, nervously clutching his phaser rifle to his chest. “You expected this to happen.”

Harrison nodded. “Of course I did,” he said easily, continuing to walk down the corridor toward Sickbay. “You modern day people have worked so hard to suppress everything about your natures, it’s pitiful. Alphas taking scent suppressants, Omegas taking heat suppressants…pfagh!” He made a noise of disgust. “You have no idea how to handle an Alpha in his full glory, and if Kirk weren’t such a fool he would have taken extra precautions.” The smirk returned to his lips – reminding Hernandez rather forcefully of a cartoon character from the old 2-D vids his mother used to show him, a green guy who hated Christmas – as Harrison added, “Of course, if Admiral Marcus had thought to warn your captain what he was getting into, he might have had a better chance of taking me down.”

Hernandez had no idea what Harrison was talking about, nor did he care. At this point all he wanted to do was hand this murdering psychopath over to Doctor McCoy, report on the odd effect he was having on the Omegas on board, and escape back to his quarters – and maybe see if that delectable Beta ensign from Engineering he’d been flirting with was up for a bout of mattress tag, to boot. He had a real weakness for redheads, and desperately wanted to find out if Ensign McGivers was a natural.

Such inappropriate thoughts continued to dog him until they finally arrived at Sickbay a few minutes later. He and the prisoner were greeted upon entry by a very confused looking Doctor McCoy, another Beta who was practically an Alpha. Hernandez quickly summed up what had happened, and the Chief Medical Officer’s expression went from concerned to annoyed to intrigued as he stared at Harrison. “Hernandez, I want you to stand guard outside those doors and don’t let anyone in – especially not any blasted Omegas!” the older man said testily. “Then I’m gonna issue a Quarantine Protocol and any unbonded Omegas on the ship are gonna have to be locked in their damn quarters till I can figure out what the hell is goin’ on!”

At that moment the doors to Sickbay slid open and a slight, brown-haired woman rushed into the room. “Sorry I’m late, but I was just…” Doctor Molly Hooper came to both a physical and a verbal stop as abruptly as if someone had clapped a hand over her mouth while simultaneously stepping on her feet. Wide brown eyes drank in the sight of the prisoner, whose own blue-green orbs had narrowed as he inhaled deeply.

“Mine,” he growled, then turned and used his manacled arms to knock McCoy unconscious. The last thing Hernandez saw before the prisoner knocked him out as well was Harrison wrenching his arms apart, breaking through the tritanium metal manacles as if they were tissue paper. Molly seemed frozen in place, still staring at him, barely blinking an eye as he proved that he was only a prisoner because he wanted to be one, her attention riveted on him with none to spare for her fallen comrades. She continued to stare as he then proceeded to lift both men up and dump them outside the Sickbay doors before slamming the manual override and locking himself and Molly in the medical bay together.

“Now, Doctor Hooper,” he said, his voice a velvety purr as he began to shuck off his clothing, “shall we begin?”

And Molly fell helplessly into his arms.


	2. I Want Your Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and did I mention smut?  
> (And yes, the chapter titles are the titles of really bad songs!)

**The Present**

The problem, Molly would later reflect – once her brain decided to work again – was that she hadn’t had a proper Heat since she was sixteen. And even that first Heat had been truncated by suppressants as soon as her parents realized that their supposed Beta daughter was actually an Omega. A late-blooming Omega, but an Omega nonetheless, far too old to be allowed a full Heat without attracting every unBonded Alpha in the neighborhood. Since she’d never gone into a proper, full-length Heat, she’d never really learned to put up any kind of a defense against a powerful, unsuppressed Alpha’s pheromones. Such as the ones John Harrison – whom she quickly learned was actually the infamous last 21st century Alpha despot, Khan Noonien Singh – was emitting.

If Captain Kirk or Commander Spock hadn’t been on their own suppressants, dulling their senses of smell and tamping down on their more aggressive instincts, it might have been avoided. It was necessary, Molly understood the need; for so many Alphas to work together, especially when not segregated from Omegas (such segregation having been banned far back in the 20th century), they needed some form of external control set into place. And since genetic engineering had been banned since the fall of the Augments at the end of the 21st century, tampering with things on a genetic level was strictly forbidden.

Thus the current situation: roughly half of the population of the _Enterprise’s_ female Omegas pregnant and giving birth at roughly the same time. Today including herself, Lt. Uhura from the Bridge crew, and Dr. Marcus from Engineering. Dr. McCoy was looking a little ragged, but once the three of them finished laboring and gave birth they would bring the grand total of babies he and the depleted medical staff had delivered in less than a week to eight. Lucky fucking Betas, not having to endure this agony...

She groaned as another contraction rippled across her abdomen. “Our children are impatient to be born,” she heard Khan murmur as he brushed her sweaty hair from her forehead and allowed her grip his hand tightly enough to break unAugmented bones.

She grunted in response and glared at him as best she could when all she wanted to do was clench her eyes shut and ride out the pain. She knew better; it was so much better to have an outside focal point – and lucky Khan, she’d decided his stupid, smug face was hers. Of course it was his fault she was having triplets; not one other Omega had been cursed with a multiple birth. Oh no, it had to be her, and of course it was because of her Bondmate’s genetically enhanced reproductive system. Of course, making their two sons and one daughter had been amazing, absolutely the best sex Molly had ever had, but it was hard to remember the pleasure in the midst of such excruciating pain. She tightened her grasp on Khan’s hand as the contraction peaked, hearing him crooning something soft and soothing in Hindi as she endured another contraction.

The contraction ended, and she panted softly in the aftermath, accepting the ice chips Khan pressed to her lips. Oh, she was still angry with him for this, but he was her Bondmate now and she could feel the real affection he held for her and their unborn children through that Bond. Affection, and a great deal of eagerness; he dearly wanted to hold those children, to cut the cords and wrap them in blankets and lay them on her chest. She wanted that too, of course she did, but she still found it overwhelming to know that she was tied for life to this man. And even though he’d single-handedly saved them all from Admiral Marcus’ attempts to kill them in order to cover up his own crimes, Khan had still done some pretty terrible things himself.

Getting her up the duff, in spite of her current lack of appreciation for her condition, was definitely not one of them.

**Nine Months Ago**

Molly moaned as Commander Harrison pulled her into his arms, tilting her head automatically to allow him to sniff her neck. She moaned louder as she felt his tongue dart out to taste the sweat that had sprung up as she’d gone into a Heat so intense it felt as if her entire body had been engulfed in flame. She was conscientious about getting her shots, and was positive she’d had the latest weekly injection just two days ago.

Whatever. It hardly mattered now, when the Alpha busy rending her uniform from her body like so much tissue paper had already proven his superiority to her. He’d taken down Dr. McCoy and that security guard when still manacled, and wrenched said manacles from his body with a thrilling ease that had sent moisture pooling between her legs even faster than his heady, masculine scent. The most atavistic part of her thrilled at the prospect of being taken by an Alpha so powerful, of feeling his knot expanding against her cunt until it filled her and his hot seed emptied into her womb.

She bent over, fumbling to remove her boots, and heard him growling approval at the sight. The sound of his heavy coat dropping to the floor caused her to look over her shoulder, and she watched, entranced, as the rest of his clothing – smelling of sweat and smoke and Alpha and something alien she would later identify as Klingon blood – joined it. When he began removing his own boots she remembered what she’d been doing and returned to her task, letting out a squeak of surprise when she felt large hands grasping her hips. Commander Harrison ground his erection into the cleft of her buttocks, then slid it between her thighs and into the gathering moisture slicking her flesh while she gripped the edge of the counter and moaned in purest lust.

“You want me,” Harrison said thickly, thrusting between her legs and wrenching more moans from her throat.

“Yes,” Molly gasped out. It was wrong, so wrong to allow this, but she was helpless under the torrent of hormones and pheromones their bodies were producing. Biological compatibility could cause a precipitous Heat such as she was currently experiencing, but it usually took a bit more than a single encounter for that to happen. And for her perfect mate to be a fugitive terrorist they’d been ordered to apprehend – kill, the rumors said, rather than take into custody as Captain Kirk had done – seemed so ludicrous as to be impossible.

Yet here she was, bent over and allowing this man to touch her, to rut against her body, his hands now moving to fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples into exquisitely painful nubs, while she cried out in pleasure and panted for his knot like some mindless animal. Heats were powerful, she knew that academically, but truly experiencing one for the first time was like experiencing an avalanche; all she could do was hang on and pray she wasn’t utterly consumed.

Still, she was a Starfleet officer, and she had to at least make a token attempt to stop this before it went any further. With an enormous effort of will, she straightened and turned, pushing her hands against his chest in a futile attempt to make him move away from her. “C-commander Harrison, this has to, it has to, to stop,” she gasped, looking up to meet his gaze directly. Knowing that it was a dangerous thing to do, challenging an Alpha who was heading into a full Rut if he hadn’t already done so.

Harrison stared down at her through eyes that were much more black than blue-green at the moment, lips peeling back to show his teeth in a snarl meant to intimidate. “Bend over,” he growled, reaching for her, but Molly shook her head, standing her ground even if it was on shaking legs.

“No,” she said forcefully, once more attempting to shove him away from her. “Y-you’re a prisoner in S-starfleet custody, and I order you to…”

She got no further; with a vicious growl Harrison lifted her into his arms and carried her protesting, squirming form over to the nearest biobed. He dropped her face down on the yielding surface, but Molly flipped herself over as he leapt up, his knees on either side of her thighs while she stared defiantly up at him. “Like this,” she said, her voice raspy as another dizzying wave of purest desire crashed over her at his continuing displays of superiority. Oh, her womb was aching for this Alpha, her body’s needs and recognition of his suitability as a mate and father of her children swiftly overrode her brain. “You’ll knot me like this,” she demanded, still meeting his gaze in challenge.

“Very well,” he growled, lowering his body so that he covered her, pressing his legs between her thighs and resting his massive cock – the largest she’d ever seen and certainly the largest she’d ever felt – on her soaking wet pussy. “Little doctor, I cede to your wishes this time. But when next we mate, rest assured, you will be on your knees and wailing for me.”

Then he grabbed her ponytail, tugging it out of its holder, pulling her head over to once again take in her scent, his nose nuzzling against the jumping pulse at the base of her throat. Molly whined in acquiescence, tilting her head further to give him better access, moaning as he once again darted out his tongue to taste her.

Satisfied that he was at least willing – at this early point – to allow her some form of control, Molly put her hands on his shoulders and lifted her knees, planting her feet solidly on the narrow biobed and lifting her hips to press herself against the solid length of his cock. There would be no more challenges, no more attempts to stop this, only fucking and knotting and resting, eating and drinking when their senses returned to them, until the cycle repeated and it started over again, for however many days her Heat lasted.

oOo

Khan let out a sort of strangled gasp as she finally stopped resisting him – futile though they both knew such resistance to be – and allowed him to enter her. He moved slowly, feeling her fingers digging into his shoulders as he stretched her, watching intently for any signs of pain or even discomfort, but seeing only ecstasy in her features. Or was he merely reading what he wanted to see? “Tell me if I hurt you,” he muttered, lowering his head to press a quick kiss to her lips.

She responded not in words, but by opening her mouth beneath his to deepen the kiss, by sliding her hands down his back and pressing firmly against his flesh, by lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. The sudden change of angle slipped him deeper inside her, and Khan moaned at the sensation, then moaned again when Molly stopped gliding her tongue against his and instead sucked it between her lips and teeth in the simulation of an activity that sent the nerve endings in his groin into overload. He thrust his hips harder in response, staring down at her in pleased surprise at the way she took the initiative, as no other Omega he’d fucked ever had.

“Harder,” she gasped, raking her nails down his back in a manner that would have drawn blood in a normal human. But he felt the slight sting and took enjoyment from knowing that she wanted him so very badly. Yes, it was her Heat talking and not her, but he’d never been with an Omega like this one – and never reacted to one as strongly as he was to her.

It hadn’t been part of his plans, to succumb to the lure of an Omega the way he knew the other Alphas would, but from the moment she’d burst into Sickbay, he’d known she was the only woman for him. He’d anticipated a typical submissive Omega female and she continued to turn those expectations on their heads. 

And he loved it.

So he obliged her urgent demands, thrusting deeply inside her and then drawing back out again teasingly, knowing his self-control was on the verge of breaking down, reveling in it even as he knew it could ultimately be his undoing. He was supposed to be taking over the ship, forcing the Chief Medical Officer to unthaw his crew, but here he was rutting like a stag against this slip of a female, fighting the sudden urge to not only knot her but to Bond with her.

That would be a dangerous mistake, and he vowed to keep control of himself in that one area, even as he gave into his body’s demands – and hers – and began to fuck her, hard, moving with machine-like precision and gloating over the wails and cries she was making as she crashed into her first orgasm.


	3. Push It

**The Present**

Khan looked up from Molly’s laboring form as she cursed under her breath and held his hand so tightly it was bound to cramp her fingers if he didn’t ease the grip soon. But it would wait for the contraction to pass; for now, he looked around to see how the other two women were faring.

He met Captain Kirk’s eyes as he looked over at Carol Marcus, daughter of the man Khan still hated with every fiber of his being even if his own mate had quietly convinced him that murdering the admiral wouldn’t be the best way to handle his rage. Kirk’s Bondmate was resting between contractions while one of McCoy’s Beta nurses checked her vitals and clucked something soothing and ultimately useless to the woman. He started nervously when Carol barked angrily at him, and Kirk turned his attention back to his mate while Khan gave him a sardonic grin.

It had galled the young captain to work alongside a man he hated, the one who’d been responsible for the death of his friend and mentor, Admiral Pike. But when Khan had revealed Admiral Marcus’ plot to start a war with the Klingons – and helped Kirk find the evidence needed to present to Starfleet Command as well as the Federation Council – he’d asked that Khan be granted a pardon and a position as a consultant on the _Enterprise_. Khan knew it was only as a favor to Molly Hooper – well, and to keep an eye on him – but he was grateful nonetheless. 

Not, however, nearly as grateful as he was to have Bonded with such an extraordinary woman, to know that he was the father of her about-to-be-born children. Even the main term of his freedom – no contact with his former crew, who were still in cryosleep while Starfleet Legal wrestled over how to handle their presence in the 24th century – was far less onerous than it might have been, and all because of the woman currently doing her best to mangle his hand into a pulp.

“Molly, you must ease your grip or the cramps will be very painful.” He spoke in his lowest, most soothing tones, but her only response was to squeeze even tighter and glare at him.

“More painful than pushing three living human beings out of your body?” she snarled, digging her nails into his flesh even though the contraction had already passed. Oh, he’d infuriated her; if only she weren’t about to give birth, he’d demonstrate exactly how exciting he found her anger!

But not now. Now he needed to soothe her temper, not stoke it into the inferno he knew it could be. “Perhaps not that painful,” he conceded, ignoring the snort of laughter Dr. McCoy gave as he peered at the medical scanner aimed between Molly’s legs. “But still…”

“Khan, you’d be better off beatin’ your head against a wall than tryin’ to tell a woman in labor something she doesn’t want to hear,” the chief medical officer advised him. “Especially when you’re the reason she’s here in the first place.”

“Point taken,” Khan replied as Molly groaned with the onset of another contraction. She actually managed to squeeze hard enough that it was almost painful. His heart swelled with pride at this further evidence that his Bondmate was far superior to every other woman – and man – in this room. No, she was superior to every living being on this entire vessel, himself included. He could only stand by in helpless admiration as she struggled to bring his children into the world.

“Victor,” he whispered as he drew a damp cloth across her sweaty forehead. “Helena, and..”

“Octavius, yes, you’ve already told me the names you prefer,” Molly said through gritted teeth. “And I told you, I’m not naming any son of mine ‘Octavius’. He’s going to be Henry, after my father.”

A strangled shout from Lt. Uhura’s bed signaled the onset of delivery; Dr. McCoy hurried over to her biobed, barking orders at his staff and encouraging the straining young woman to push, and Khan and Molly were allowed a small moment of privacy. Making sure no one was watching – he had a reputation to uphold, after all – Khan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s lips. “Very well, Henry Octavius,” he murmured against her mouth, and was rewarded by a snort of laughter.

“You just don’t give up, do you?” Molly said, looking up at him, but her expression and voice were both fond, and he could feel her love for him through their shared bond.

“I think you already know exactly how tenacious I can be when I want something,” he replied, not bothering to pretend his words held only one meaning. 

In spite of her current discomfort, Molly managed a giggle as she reached up with a shaky hand to brush his fringe of dark hair from his forehead. “Oh, yes, indeed I do,” she murmured, giving him a smoldering look. “Just be glad that I wanted you as badly as you wanted me.”

“I thank God for that fact every day of my life,” he assured her, clasping her hand in his. 

**Nine Months Ago**

Molly’s orgasm was so strong it shook her entire body; her eyes rolled back in her head and she very nearly passed out from the waves of pleasure crashing over her petite form. No matter what crimes Commander Harrison had committed in the past, the only sin she could put to his name now was the sin of being the very best lover she’d ever had. Yes, she was in Heat and therefore really in no position to judge, but everything she’d ever heard or studied about that phenomenon inevitably led to the conclusion that the stronger the mutual attraction, the better the sex; even if this was the first time she’d laid eyes on this man, there was no denying that the attraction between them was very, very strong – and very, very mutual. 

After she finally came out of the daze of that incredible orgasm, Molly noticed that Commander Harrison had stopped moving, was resting on his elbows and dropping soft kisses along her sweat-drenched hairline. As soon as their eyes met, however, he immediately thrust his hips against hers, wrenching a groan of pleasure from her throat. Had he actually waited for her to recover before seeking his own pleasure? The cynical part of her couldn’t believe _any_ man could have that much self-control, especially an Alpha with an in-Heat Omega lying beneath him. But there was no other logical explanation for his pause. Not that Molly could keep logical thoughts in her head for more than a few seconds at a time; even as he began deepening his thrusts, she could feel her thoughts scattering as a delicious warmth spread through her body; oh God, was she going to…again? So soon?

Oh yes, absolutely again, so soon. Molly dug her fingernails into Commander Harrison’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around his body, a wail of pleasure torn from her throat as a second orgasm began making its imminent arrival known. She heard an answering growl, deep and feral, from Harrison’s – John’s – lips, and cried out his name as she peaked for the second time in less than five minutes.

He pulled his head up, his dark fringe falling over his forehead and covering one eye as he glared at her. “No,” he growled. “That’s not my name. Call me by my real name, Molly.”

Eyes glazed and mind fuzzy with a combination of intense pleasure and the effects of her Heat, Molly stared up at him in confusion. “Your real name?”

“Khan,” he breathed, continuing to piston his hips and lowering his mouth to her throat as she automatically bared it for him. “My name is Khan. Say it, Molly, I need to hear it from your lips.” Then he bit down at the base of her throat, hard, but not hard enough to break skin – but definitely hard enough to send her skyrocketing into a third orgasm.

“Khan!” she gasped out as she writhed beneath him. “Oh God, yes! Harder! Your knot, I can feel it, stop holding back and give it to me, Khan! Please, push it into me! I need it, I need it, Khan!”

With every repetition of his name she felt him shiver, watched as his eyes clenched shut and then snapped back open again, gazing so mesmerizingly into her own. They were an incredible blue-green color with flecks of amber, the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen on any human being. Another growl tore from his throat; without warning he latched his teeth into her flesh, digging deep as he punched his knot into her cunt, triggering yet another orgasm so fierce she blacked out for a bit.

When she recovered her senses, Molly realized multiple, very confusing things, at the same time: being knotted was as amazing as she’d always heard it would be, she had no idea why John Harrison demanded that she call him Khan…

…and that whoever the hell he was, he was now her Bondmate.

She stared into his beautiful blue-green eyes, just as wide with shock as her own brown eyes, and said the only thing she could think of. “Well, fuck.”


	4. Oops I Did It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it, the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with this smutty litle crackfest!

**The Present**

Khan stared down at the two swaddled infants he held in his arms, while Molly cuddled the third to her breast. Helena Lakshita and Victor Ankit were currently sleeping, while Henry Ojas (Molly had flat-out refused any form of Octavius, much to Khan’s disappointment) was gazing at his mother, his unfocused blue eyes very wide and very solemn. Molly was smiling at him, her finger gently stroking his plump little cheek. Three beautiful children, the product of their parents’ first frenzied coupling – and a more satisfying outcome he couldn’t imagine. “They are beautiful,” Khan proclaimed, his voice rough with emotion he wasn’t afraid to show. “Just like their mother.”

He leaned down, careful to cradle his son and daughter against his chest as he pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s forehead. “And they will be strong like their mother as well,” he murmured admiringly as he eased himself into the seat he’d pulled up by her biobed.

The triplets were two hours old, minus the few minutes it had taken Helena and Victor to follow Henry from the womb, and Khan couldn’t take his eyes off them. To his refined senses it was clear they were all three Alpha to the core, and he could tell through their shared bond that Molly agreed with him, even if she scoldingly reminded him that it was impossible to tell until the onset of puberty. “You know very well that the glandular changes that cause rings and knots to form in Alphas don’t occur until then,” she said, then yawned widely, giving a tired giggle as she cuddled Henry closer. As if in imitation of his mother, the newborn yawned as well, his blue eyes drooping shut until he finally joined his siblings in sleep. One of the nurses had pulled up a cot large enough to hold the three of them, but Khan and Molly continued to ignore it in favor of holding their offspring.

Khan frowned. If the children were all sleeping and Molly clearly needed to join them, then perhaps he would be forced to relinquish his hold on the two youngest – by three and five minutes respectively – and allow them to sleep by their elder sibling’s side. When he suggested it, Molly pouted, but ultimately her own exhaustion was an argument she couldn’t fight. “Sleep, my love,” Khan urged her as he tenderly tucked Henry in next to Helena and Victor in the cot. “I’ll watch over you, as I have ever since we bonded. No harm will come to any of you, I swear it.”

Molly’s eyes were already drooping, but she managed a small grin as she reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. “Oh, Khan, you’re such a typical Alpha,” she murmured, her favorite way to tease a man who considered himself anything but typical.

He smiled back, then drifted into pleasant memories nine months behind them.

**Nine Months Ago**

Shit. Bonded…How the _hell_ had he allowed that to happen? Khan started to pull away from Molly only to stop when he remembered that they were currently still joined together in a very literal sense. And in a spiritual sense; he could feel her confusion and uncertainty as plainly as he could see the emotions on her face and smell the alteration to her scent those emotions caused. 

What he neither saw nor scented nor felt, however, was fear. Irritation, sexual satisfaction – he preened a bit, knowing how very, very well satisfied Molly currently was – even a tiny bit of something he tentatively identified as contentment struggling to make its presence known, but no fear. “You’re not afraid of me,” he blurted out as he settled himself more comfortably on his elbows. It would be difficult to roll the two them onto their sides on the narrow biobed, especially since they were face to face rather than in the more instinctual front-to-back position he preferred.

“No, of course not,” Molly snapped. He reared his head back in surprise; a newly-bonded Omega, snapping at her Alpha? Unheard of. A slow smile curled his lips; he very much approved. “You’re my Bondmate now. Even if you wanted to hurt me, you couldn’t. No matter who you really are. Which, while the Heat’s abated and I can actually think, I would like you to explain to me. After,” she added with a glare, “you reassure me that Dr. McCoy and poor Ensign Hernandez aren’t…that you didn’t…” 

Her voice faltered, and he felt his heart give an unexpected lurch at the sadness and worry he felt through their bond, saw clouding her lovely brown eyes. That bothered him more than the slightly acrid thread that tainted her scent. “Not dead,” he replied, offering up the reassurances she demanded of him – and rightfully so. She needed to know that her mate wasn’t an out-of-control murderer. “Merely unconscious." 

She smiled, and his heart sang – and then instantly sank. Damn, the bond between them was incredibly strong – all he wanted to do was whisk her away somewhere far from the Federation and the war Admiral Marcus was so determined to start with the Klingons. He’d even be willing to forgo rescuing his fellow Augments if it meant keeping her safe! What was that archaic phrase he’d sometimes tease John with, when Mary asserted herself a little too aggressively (in his opinion)? 

“Whipped,” he pronounced sullenly. Molly’s brow wrinkled in confusion, but before he could explain – or rather, make something up that sounded vaguely plausible since he had no desire to explain whatsoever – the first of the secondary orgasms from their joining shuddered through his body, and all that escaped his lips was a low moan of pleasure as he shot more cum into her womb. That set off her own orgasm, which intensified his, which deepened hers, until both of them were entwined in one another’s arms, his face buried in her neck as they shuddered and gasped one another’s names. 

It gave him an indescribable thrill that the name she gasped out was “Khan”. 

It was less of a thrill when he explained who he actually was to her a few minutes later. There was still no fear, but there was certainly a great deal of confusion and wariness – and a thrumming sense of disappointment. Not in him, surprisingly enough, but in Admiral Marcus and Starfleet. Which warmed him considerably, feeling her outrage at being so cruelly used by a man who’d sworn to uphold the ideals of the Federation – and who, in Molly’s opinion, had failed to do so, utterly and completely. 

Playing devil’s advocate in order to see how far her outrage ran, Khan said, “He feels war is inevitable, Molly. Can you blame him for using any weapon at hand to bring such a war to a favorable conclusion for the Federation?” 

"No,” she said bluntly, and then another mini-orgasm stole their mutual ability to think and they were once again rocking against one another and moaning. 

A few minutes later his knot had eased, the base of his cock shrinking down to its normal size, allowing them to pull away from one another. He searched through Sickbay for food and drink, she used the facilities to freshen up a bit and within five minutes of them devouring the energy bars they’d found and drinking massive glasses of vitamin-infused water, Molly’s temperature had spiked and they were once again locked together, sweat slicking their naked forms and all discussions about his identity and debate over Admiral Marcus the farthest things from their minds. 

This time Khan pulled her down to the floor, settling her on her hands and knees as he knelt behind her. When she turned to look at him, an annoyed frown creasing her forehead, he grasped her hips and lowered himself over her back. “Please, Molly,” he said hoarsely, lips brushing against her ear. “I just…I need this.” He couldn’t explain himself any clearer than that; fortunately she was inclined to indulge him this go-round and simply pressed her lovely bum up against his erection. He reached around her body and grasped one breast in his hand, squeezing lightly as he nipped at her shoulder. Molly wriggled her hips and he growled, nipping harder, pulling his lower body away from hers enough to slip his cock between her legs. 

“Tease,” he rumbled, gliding his turgid flesh along her slit, coating his shaft with her sweet, musky juices. He wanted to tease her as well, make her beg for his knot again, but the feel of her widening her legs, allowing him access as she lowered her head and pillowed it on her folded arms, was more than he could stand. He raised himself up, grasping her hips eagerly and quickly plunging inside her. 

Molly’s scream of pleasure as that single movement was a sound he would savor for many years to come. 

oOo

Molly had never been fond of the stereotypical Omega/Alpha sex position – it was hard on the knees, and if done incorrectly caused abdominal discomfort and sometimes even cramping for the female half of the pair. However, the one thing she was quickly coming to understand was that, at least as far as sex was concerned, Khan did _nothing_ incorrectly. Her knees might still end up sore and aching, but the feel of his body arching over hers, the way he slid so smoothly into her almost painfully sensitive cunt, even the feel of all ten of his fingers pressing into the burning flesh of her hips – it was a flood of sensations, and his bliss exploded through their newly formed bond, rapidly tumbling her into orgasm. She screamed, his name exploding from her lips as she clenched around him, her body shaking and fingers scrabbling for purchase on the cool metal deck beneath her. He remained still until she floated back down from her high, once again schooling himself to wait for her pleasure before seeking out his own. 

The man was nothing if not a considerate – and passionate – lover. She felt him flexing his body, arching it over hers, one had sliding around to rest against her abdomen as his teeth once again sought out the wound in her throat. She hadn’t bothered to do more than inject an antibiotic and spray the bite mark with a topical anesthetic, knowing full well that Khan would be compelled to continue to worry at it as their coupling grew more and more frenzied as the Heat reached its peak. 

She was jungle-hot, sweat pouring from her body, breaths nothing more than shallow pants as she thrust her hips back, meeting Khan’s demanding movements and begging him without words for more. She’d foolishly thought that their first time together had been the best sex she’d ever had, but now that they’d done it again, she saw just how wrong she’d been. She pushed herself up from her semi-reclining position, Khan rising with her, keeping his firm grasp on her body and not faltering the pistoning of his hips by so much as a nano-second. Soon she was back on all fours, head hanging down, feeling his knot rising and desperate for him to punch it into her again. 

She screamed when he finally did it, her throat raw, eyes rolling back in ecstasy as she shuddered through another orgasm. Oh, she’d not be able to walk for days when this was over, but what a glorious way to go! His cum gushed into her, a noticeable warmth even against her own feverish heat, and she cried out again as he pulled her down to the floor, nestling her against his body as he brought them to rest on their sides, once again locked together.

“Mm, I rather think you enjoyed that, Doctor Hooper,” he murmured in her ear, his hands idly stroking her swollen, tender nipples.

“Typical Alpha,” she muttered, but there was laughter in her voice as she pried his hands away from her breasts, enfolding herself in his arms. Her eyes were drooping with exhaustion, and she knew she was only minutes away from falling into a doze. “Just…don’t expect to call the shots every time we make love,” she warned him, a massive yawn cracking her voice on the last word and somewhat lessening the impact. At least, she assumed that was why he was chuckling. She swatted him on the arm, then pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth of his body as her cooled back down to something approaching normal, and left her shivering a bit in the coolness of the recycled air.  
They slept, they awoke and ate and drank, they fucked, until three days later, exhausted but satisfied, Khan unlocked the Sickbay doors and readied himself to face whatever consequences his grief-fueled attempts at vengeance had brought to pass.

**The Present**

Luckily for Khan, those consequences had proven to be far milder than he felt he deserved. Else he wouldn’t be here, now, in this sublime moment, watching his sleeping family and feeling the surge of love and fierce protectiveness the sight aroused in his breast. As he glanced around Sickbay, Khan could see that the other remaining mothers and infants were also sleeping. It was unlikely so serendipitous an event would happen again before everyone was released to their own quarters, and so he decided to take full advantage of it, settling down so that his head rested on the biobed next to Molly’s arm. He heard her give a soft sigh, and gave one of his own as he felt her fingers combing gently through his hair.

He smiled even as he closed his eyes; his Bondmate was an incredible, loving woman, and he renewed his internal vow to continue to be worthy of her. Of her, and of their three children – and any future children they might welcome to their growing family.

After all, a typical Alpha was the very best of protectors and providers.


End file.
